CtrlZ
by jackjiahe
Summary: Well, everybody must have used a laptop before, and they should be familiar with the function Ctrl Z. Well, it undos actions on the computer. But Conan's laptop, seems to be undoing actions but undoing time itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ctrl+Z (Chapter 1)**

**Hi! I was reading book about time travel a while ago and it gave me this GREAT idea. It's another finish-on-the-bus-in-30-minutes story as the only free time I have normally is when I'm on the bus. XP Anyways, expect my stories to have a bit of CoAi, or ShinShi, since I'm SUCH a fan. But then again, I suck at Romance so all there SHOULD (note the SHOULD) be only hints of them. :DDD**

"" **Speech**

'' **Thoughts**

**Underline Typing on keyboard**

Dear Recipient

Use it well.

Conan read the message again, he did not understand what it meant.

This morning, when he passed by his old house, he saw a small parcel under the tree in his house. Out of curiosity, he went over the gates, picked up the parcel, and ripped it open. There was a brand new laptop in it, and a note.

Conan put the note down. 'Maybe the laptop may give me some hints to what this is all about.' Slowly, the laptop whirred as it booted. A pop-up box came out "Please input name:"

"Co... nan... Edogawa" Conan mumbled as he hit the keys on the keyboard.

"Please input date:" Another pop-up box appeared. Conan dutifully typed in 28 JUNE 2012. "Please input time:" Conan looked at his watch, it was 2:33pm. As he was typing, his finger slipped, and hit 2:32pm instead. Well Conan obviously wasn't worried as all you have to do is to press Ctrl+Z to undo your previous action.

Conan reached for the two buttons.

Ctrl+Z

WOOOSH

At first, he did not know why really happened, Conan looked around. He was outside the Kudos house and was staring at a parcel under the tree. 'Wait, why is the parcel still unopened' He looked at his watch, 2:32pm. Being an exceptionally intelligent person, Conan had a tiny idea, just a small hunch on what was going on.

Cautiously, he clambered over the gate, picked up the computer and did everything again, just that this time, he broke a branch off the tree, at 2:36pm. He went back to the computer. It was 2:37pm now, so he typed in 2:35pm, and pressed

Ctrl+Z

He was sitting at the computer with the date left unfilled, and the branch back on the tree. He was surer about his hunch now, he had time-travelled.

He did it all again, just that he made bigger changes, he threw a rock and smashed a neighbours window, he empty all of the contents of his bag onto the floor.

2:41pm

"Shinichi what are you doing?" Hakase's voice suddenly came out from outside the gates.

"Um, uh I am.." Conan suddenly realised, he did not have to explain thing at all, all he had to do was...

**Well that's my first chapter! Was it good or, like should I continue it? Or should I just delete it totally? Anyways, don't forget. Review. :D**

**Oh and I did not really use the typing on keyboard thing that I said at the beginning of the chapter well, so it may be a bit confusing. XD**


	2. Explanation

**Title: Ctrl+Z (Chapter 2)**

**Well, I'm gonna continue this story because I guess it's just too interesting even for me to stop writing it. Since this is such a nice story (in my opinion) I'm gonna drag this on and make an epic out of it. :D But of course, making it long would mean loads of interesting stuff!**

All he had to do was...

2:35pm Ctrl+Z

There he was, sitting under the tree with the neighbour's window fixed, everything perfectly in his bag, and Hakase still strolling along quite far away.

The first thing that Conan thought of doing was to show it to Hakase.

"Hakase!" he shouted as he flipped over the gates.

"Ah, Shinichi! What are you doing here?"

"Hakase, I wanted to show you this laptop, it can let me travel back in time!"

Hakase just looked skeptically at Conan, time travelling? That was the most ridiculously absurd thing he has ever heard of since perpetual motion. Conan made Hakase type in 2:36pm, which was the time when they just started the conversation. He made Hakase press it.

2:36pm Ctrl+Z

Conan was talking to Hakase.

"Ah, Shinichi! What are you doing here?"

"Hakase, don't you remember what had happened?"

"Huh, Shinichi, what are you talking about? Remember what? Do you have a fever?"

'This is the hardest thing to do in earth' Conan thought, 'Explaining the fact that the laptop can time travel withou time travelling. Without being able to let the guy experience it'

Suddenly, a red Ferrari Evoluzine X rushed out of the corner knocking over bins and sending them flying into the neighbour's yard. Suddenly, Conan had an idea.

2:36pm Ctrl+Z

"Ah, Shinichi! Why are you doing here?"

"Hakase, no time to explain but I can tell you that in one minute a Ferrari would come roaring by and knocking over bins into the neighbour's yard"

And sure enough, the Ferrari did come. Hakase was giving Conan a weird look, frowning and scrutinising him.

Conan started to explain, "well this sounds totally impossible. I can travel back in time by typing a specific time into the time input box and then pressing Ctrl+Z"

Hakase kind of doubted Conan's words, and thought it was a payback prank for making him kiss Haibara accidentally the other day.

"Well, so can I try? Like let me try to press Ctrl+Z"

"It's no use. You've already tried that, even though you may not remember" Conan said as he shook his head.

"Then can we change the name to mine?" Hakase asked, "don't worry I will change it back once we are done." He added quickly after seeing the look on Conan's face.

They tried to change the name, but it was blocked, and could only be left as Conan Edogawa.

Hakase looked a but disappointed, he could sure use the laptop when Haibara catches him stuffing his face with high-calorie and high-cholesterol food. Or maybe when he screws up his experiments.

'Well, I'm gonna have some fun with this thing.' A smalls smile crept up Conan's face as he thought about the things he could do.

**Well how's that? I finally managed to get past the explaining part. It took me FOREVER to write that part. Anyways so anything I did wrong? Oh and if you want to give a few suggestions or what you think should happen, feel free to PM me. Oh and please leave some reviews. Gives me motivational support you know. :DDD**


	3. Everything goes right

**Title: Everything goes right**

The next day

Conan hummed happily as he pondered about what he could do with his new laptop. He wondered if everything had been a dream so he wanted to try the laptop again, to make sure that it was all reality. The first thing he thought of was to eat breakfast, again. Well, he visited Hakase that morning and Haibara made extremely delicious smoked salmon sandwiches. So...

8:50am Ctrl+Z

And there he was, sitting at the table with Haibara and Hakase. He saw Hakase carrying 3 glasses of milk just like the first time he lived the morning.

"Haibara, Hakase is going to spill milk on you in 3..." Haibara raised one eyebrow as she continued her apple lettuce sandwich.

"2... 1... And"

SPLASH, SMASH

The glasses of milk fell on to the floor while drenching Haibara with milk on the way.

'Well, I did warn Haibara' Conan thought. But Haibara did not seem to get the message the right way.

"You planned all of this didn't you KUDO?" Haibara was ready to go for the kill. "You are SO DEAD."

'Oops, looks like I gotta scram from this time period.'

8:50am Ctrl+Z

This time Conan just kept to himself and manage to survive through the morning.

Conan daydreamed as he walked to school with Haibara and the Shounen Tantei, he did not notice the small bump right ahead. He tripped and stumbled into the drain.

"Are you alright Conan-kun?"

"Conan, you hurt?"

"My mommy said that you must look where you are going, because your shoes will eat your foot if you don't." (Three guesses who said this XD)

'Oh damn, looks like I'll have to go back and..." Suddenly, a Conan had an idea. He fished out his laptop and

9:07am Ctrl+Z

And there he was. Clean shirt clean pants. He smiled, a really stupid smile, like the smile he'd do whenever he dreamed of something good. He finally realised something great about the laptop. It's not just able to let you enjoy an experience again, it allows you to make sure that everything, anything go right.

**Well how's that? Just making Conan realise the potentials of the laptop, and don't worry that's not it's full potential, if you think carefully there are actually many uses to it. I kind of liked this chapter because of the milk splashing in Haibara :D Oh and I'm gonna make the future chapters longer (slower updates too though) Oh and I just found out that I can think of better chapters if I play the Detective Conan theme on Piano while thinking about what to write. Weird.**

**Well anyways, feel free to tell me what you think should happen by PMing me or reviewing.**


	4. Perfecting Small Things

**Title: Perfecting small things**

Next Day

Conan has realised the potential of his laptop finally. He had managed to make sure that everything went right. There seemed to be an extremely high amount of accidents happening that morning, Conan had to go back and stop himself or another person from making the same mistake again.

8:22am

Genta dropped his box of Unagi Rice into the drain.

8:31am

Mitsuhiko got knocked down by a bicycle

8:58am

Right before entering the school, Conan had managed to trigger the Haibara wrath by touching her butt accidentally and had to escape before being turned inside out by one of her pills. But he did like the feeling, kind of.

He was already really tired after all these things happened. It was true, everything did go right, but he had a really hard time getting everything to go right.

By now, Haibara being a IQ 200 smartass, has already noticed something wrong with Conan.

'He had seemed to be able to see into the future, he managed to warn Kojima-kun about his unzipped bento box bag, and he could also warn Tsubaraya-kun about the incoming bike that could not have been seen by him unless he had Infra Red vision.' She studied Conan closely, he looked normal enough, except for the fact that he brought a laptop to school.

That afternoon

"Kudo-kun, I have already found out about your secret, now tell me the details!"

Conan was shocked, how did Haibara find out?

"Huh? What secrets? I'm not hiding any secrets about time travelling?"

'Oops, damn, shouldn't have said that.'

Haibara just raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at him, it was quite creepy.

"Ummm, well, this may sound stupid but I have this laptop that can send me to the past by typing in a time and then pressing Ctrl+Z. But how did you know?"

"I didn't." She stated simply, "I just thought something was going on and you happened to be an extremely

gullible tantei."

'OH MY GOD, SHE'S GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME SOMEDAY.' Conan was contemplating the idea of Ctrl+Zing to 3 minutes ago when Haibara interrupted his train of thoughts.

"You know, Kudo-kun, would it be possible for you to go back to the date which you swallowed APTX4869," a look of understanding appeared on Conan's face, "and like don't follow Gin, and never turn into Conan?"

Conan, excited at the thought of being able to turn into Kudo Shinichi again, took out his laptop and clicked on the "Date:" input box, unfortunately, it was like the name and could not be changed.

He had sort of been expecting something like this to happen by he still felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. Haibara just shrugged and sauntered away as Conan just sat down, thinking to himself.

'Is avoiding little accidents the only thing that I can do with this? Oh and this is Déjà Vu, first Hakase finds out about the secret, then Haibara, so the next will be...'

"Yo Kudo! How ya doing?"

Heiji Hattori happily said to Conan through the phone.

Oh great, just perfect, the big mouth that he kind of wanted but also did not want to meet.

"Yeeees?" Conan drawled.

"Is there a secret tha' ya need ta tell me?" Heiji said as he smiled cheekily at Conan. This was going to be a long day.

Mouri Detective Agency 6:37pm

Conan had to Ctrl+Z once throughout the course of dinner, the Sleeping Mouri poured his beer into the curry as he claims that the curry was too "bland".

"Kaitou Kid is going to steal some random jewel, I see! I'm surely going to catch him this time! Nyah hahaha!" Mouri Kogoro gave out one of his cackling laughters again.

'Yeah you wish, Occhan, for you to catch him, you would have to let him do the heist first and then turn back time to catch...' Conan froze in his thought suddenly, he grinned, really wide.

**Well how was that? I've found a better way for Conan to use his laptop! :D That is NOT the laptops full potential. Oh and you REALLY should listen to this soundtrack from DC called "Osenchi Na Ayumi" I'm trying to learn to play it on the piano XD.**

**By the way, the next use of the laptop should cause quite a few ConanxAi moments XD And can you guys give me some ideas on what should I add into the story? Writer's block... T_T**


	5. Encounter With the Magician Part 1

Title: Encounter with the Magician Part 1

**I'm really bad at writing exciting events so GOMEN, this may be really boring . DX Thanks to purebloodragdoll, Enji86, El Ohkin, MagicConan14, Eternal Prodigy and MewShiny for their support. ^_^**

"NEWS: Kaitou Kid going to steal the Sparkly Jewel on Sunday night from Beika National Museum! "

Conan was preparing for that night's heist, he had thought up of a brilliant plan that he was sure would at least reveal Kaito Kid's identity.

6:37pm

'2 hours and 23 more minutes to go.' Conan stretched and yawned. Time was surely passing slowly, or, he Ctrl+Zed a bit too many times and has lost track of how time was really supposed to feel like. Now with Ctrl+Z, he would sometimes live up to 120 hour a day.

One thing that was bothering him was the fact the Haibara was actin weird. REALLY weird. She had actually asked if she could tag along with the Detective Boy's to the heist. Normally she would ignore the fact totally that Kid is having a heist and just laze around in front of the computer the whole day.

Haibara, meanwhile, was wondering why did she even ask to go out to see that stupid detective go agains that equally stupid thief. 'Maybe I just want to go and support Kudo-kun. Wait WHAT?'

Haibara sight to herself. She had gotten closer to Conan over the course of the holidays, and she didn't want the relationship to be ANY closer, no way is she falling for that arrogant brat.

8:59:50pm

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5!"

The crowd cheered for Kaitou Kid as the second that he was supposed to arrive got closer.

"4! 3! 2! 1! ANNNNND..."

*Poof* A cloud of smoke gushed out on to the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman!"

'I'll see how arrogant can he be when I catch him with my secret weapon.' Conan thought while hugging his laptop.

Kid, with a swish of his cape, glided into the Museum through a hole in the roof. Through the corner of his eye, he spotted Conan relaxingly sitting on a bench in a nearby park, holding a laptop. 'Weird,' Kid thought, 'he either has a great plan up his sleeves or, he has given up on catching the obviously better than him Kaitou Kid.'

Conan, meanwhile, got off the bench and headed towards the museum, he had nothing to fear.

9:13pm

The crowds' cheers for Kid was deafening outside the museum.

Kid stealthily went into the room holding the Sparkly Jewel, he could see the huge glittering, sparkling, diamond sitting on a cushion a bullet-proof tampered glass case.

Conan sat beside case with the diamond, he would have not done so usually as Kid would just take the diamond and head for his escaping grounds.

Kid saw Conan sitting beside the case. "So Tantei-kun, coming head on with me today?" Kid smirked, he knew that even with his Gadgets Conan could not catch him.

With a snap of his fingers, the room blacked out. Kid unlocked the case with the key he stole from the curator and grabbed the diamond, with another swift movement, he setup his hang glider and flew off down into an abandoned building.

'The little Tantei must be losing his touch, letting me steal the diamond so easily, or is it just that I am too good for him?' Kid grinned smugly as he took of his monocle and closely inspected the diamond.

"Not Pandora." *sigh*

Kid flew out of the building and went to greet his fans. What he did not notice was Conan lean out of the museum and staring at him with the smirk that he has every time he solves a mystery.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I have taken the diamond, and since it isn't the one that I seek, I shall return it soon!"

Haibara looked anxiously over the crowds, she still couldn't see Conan anywhere, and she also couldn't understand why she was anxious over this. All she wanted to see was Conan beat Kid again.

"Well, I must leave now!" Kaitou Kid released smoke and prepared to disappear, he did not see Conan quickly typing onto his laptop.

9:13pm Ctrl+Z

**Well, this is it, Chapter 5, which took me an eternity to write. =.= Anyway, I am trying to update as soon as possible, I am currently struggling on making Kid's reactions to everything correct, well, I'm not really that big of a Kid fan so I REALLY don't know how to describe his actions.**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Kaito and Kid

9:13pm (once more)

Conan headed towards, Kid had disguised as the museum's curator when he was trying to get in and out of the museum. He smirked, Kid was surely to be caught this time.

Conan pulled out his bow tie as he dialled Megure Keibu's number. Using Shinichi's voice, he calmly told the inspector, "Ah, Megure Keibu, Injave found out who Kid would be disguising as during the heist. He would be disguising as the museum's curator."

Without even waiting for the inspector's reply, Conan ended the call and hurried towards the museum, he had an important job to do.

Kid on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the danger that he was in, he was facing against a detective that could travel through time and predict every one of his moves. He flew into the open windows of the museum.

'Interesting,' he thought as he amusedly studied the bulletproof glass case while setting off a smoke bomb, it could only be opened by a digital key, in the form of a floppy disk. Floppy disks? That was so 1990s. Why not USB Mass Storage? Kid unlocked the casing, carefully taking out the Jewel being careful not to leave anything behind.

"So you've managed to get the jewel again I see." Kid turned just in time to dodge a flying anaesthetic needle but flying right into a speeding soccer ball. He tumbled backwards slamming into a wall as his monocle and hat fell off.

Unknowing to Kid, Conan had prepared this all beforehand, with at least 20 rollbacks of time before he could get it perfect.

There was silence as the two stared at each other, not knowing what would happen. Kid made the first move, as he stood up and stretched his back.

"Aahhhh... Well since you have seen my face now I guess there is no point hiding from you then," he said with a curve on his lips. "Kaito Kuroba, nice to meet you, tantei, see you next time!"

His voice faded out as he flew out of the window into the dark night. Well that was one problem solved at least. And now comes the other problem.

2 Hours Later

Conan, finally relieved after being let off by the police strolled back to the Mouri Detective Agency, he had told Ran that he had something important to attend to so he would arrive later.

'Kaito Kuroba huh? I wonder where does he live...'

"Quite distracted aren't we over here?" Conan snapped back to reality narrowly avoiding running headlong into the lamp post.

"Ha-Haibara!"

"What, Kudo-kun?" The smirk disappearing from her face, leaving the ever empty mask.

"Nothing..." Conan mumbled, feeling very stupid. "No, wait. WHY are you HERE? I thought you were at Hakase's house reading fashion magazines or dozing off somewhere, which I think would be a good idea considering the frequency and greatness of your yawns."

"I was there to see how the laptop could defeat Kid." Haibara said nonchalantly, totally ignoring his previous comment.

"The laptop, defeat Kid?" Conan narrowed his eyes, "excuse me but maybe you might have forgotten that I was the one who defeated Kid and the laptop only acted as an accomplice, I could take him down on no time even without this laptop!" There was a hint of smugness in his one, but was gone immediately.

"Says the guy who was always one step behind of Kid the previous heists and says that the fact that he managed to uncover Kid's identity right after the laptop arrived. Sure Kudo-kun, I believe you."

Conan mumbled something about age differences and physical limitations, but immediately shut up when he saw Haibara's glare.

Conan hurried of home before Ran became overly worried about him. Haibara continued towards hakase's house by herself.

'I really do believe you...'

She shook herself.

'WHAT am I thinking... Retard detectives are retards.'

**Whew, this chapter was HARD to write, since I don't understand Kid at all :/ Hope you enjoy this and REVIEW :D ^_^**


	7. The loop of time, dangerous place to be

August 1st 9:37am

Life? Normal.

Special? Nope.

Conan rolled over on the bed. Seriously, life was boring, nothing about the black org, nothing he could do to find out anything about them. They seemed to be particularly quiet nowadays. Did they know about his laptop? Can't be, they don't even know he's alive.

He flipped over again, seriously, he thought he could finally have a chance of taking down the black org, but now, there wasn't a single clue of them.

Ran entered the room.

"Here Conan-kun, have a cup of water, you've been looking down the whole day, is anything wrong?"  
"A-ah, nothing at all Ran-neechan!"  
Ran gave him doubting look, he had been quite weird recently.

"Alright then, but tell me if you have a problem." She left the cup of water beside his bed and left the room.

Conan reached for the cup, and knocked it over.

9:40am Ctrl+Z

Funny, how it had already seem to be part of his life. It had been only like one month, using Ctrl+Z had already become like a natural to him. He reached for the water away, careful not to hit it. It's amazing, how the laptop seems to be able to change everything, even from the basic things like the way he lives. Conan now had a habit of checking the time whenever he could, so that he could return to a time exactly before something happened.

***Afternoon***

3:56pm

"Wheee! Look how high mine is flying!" Ayumi's voice rang out.

The Shonen Tantei had managed to drag Conan and Haibara out to fly kites with them even after their persistent refusals.

"Boring isn't it? Doesn't our dear meitantei wish that he was at home enjoying his detective manga?"  
"Oh shut up."

The two of them sat on the bench, watching the Shonen Tantei fly their kites. How they wished there was an ice cream van nearby. Anything cool would be good.

"Oh by the way, I have to tell you something," Haibara started after a while, it was 4:09pm, "There is a..."

"Wheee! Look how high mine is flying!"

What the heck just happened.

"Boring isn't it? Doesn't our dear meitantei wish that he was at home enjoying his detective manga?"

"Wai… Wait a minute. Didn't you just say that?"  
"Didn't I just say what? Is the sun too hot and it started frying our genius's brain?"  
Everything wasn't right.

'I swear Haibara just said that a few minutes…' He checked his watch, 4:08pm.

"Oh by the way, I have to tell you something…"

"Huh, agai…"

"Wheee! Look how high mine is flying!"

No doubt about it, someone was using Ctrl+Z, and that person, having no memory of using Ctrl+Z in the past time, went and used Ctrl+Z again, causing the whole scene from 3:56pm to 4:09pm happen over and over again. It couldn't be Haibara, since she was right beside him, it also couldn't be Hattori, he was way to sensible, maybe not, but at least not stupid enough to do that. It must've been Hakase.

"Boring isn't i… Hey! Where are you going?"

Conan had dashed off towards Hakase's house.

He was not even ¾ of the way there before he was teleported back in time again.

The second time he tried he was almost there, he could see Hakase turn into the Detective Agency.  
"Stop Hakase!"

He ran up to the door, right as he was about to enter, he was moved back in time again.

'Is there any way? Am I about to be stuck in this time loop forever?'

On the fifth try, he grabbed the bike from a nearby person, rode all the way to the Detective Agency, sped up the stairs, and pounced at Hakase and, was teleported back in time again.

There just wasn't enough time.

"Is there a problem? You seem as if you have a great problem? Is it your glasses? Give Hakase a call then. He should be able to fix it." Haibara's words suddenly hit him.

He called Ran, and told a confused Ran that Hakase was going to be hurriedly heading for the detective agency, and to stop him no matter what.

4:30pm  
Ran explained to Conan that Hakase did show up, she managed to stop him from entering, but he was insistent on telling Conan that the time was 3:56pm. Apparently he had gotten in to some sort of accident in one of his experiments.

"Geez, that Hakase, I still don't see how you could've helped him. Ne, Conan-kun?"

"Yeah… I guess." He was still in the shock that his laptop could have such a dangerous effect, if he wasn't able to call Ran with his cell phone, he might have had to live 3:56pm to 4:09pm forever.

3:56pm

"Wheee! Look how high mine is flying!"

And once again, he was here, just that he had managed to stop Hakase from doing the experiment that would have caused the time loop, before getting dragged off by the Shonen Tantei.

"Boring isn't it? Doesn't our dear meitantei wish that he was at home enjoying his detective manga?"

"Not really…" It didn't feel that bad after all that time problems.

"Oh by the way, I have to tell you something,"

Now he remembered, every time before she was able to finish the sentence, he would be teleported back.

"There is an email for you."

**A/N: Gaaaaah, not sure if it's bad, or I'm just losing my sense in writing. Here you go, latest chapter, I personally found this chapter to be really interesting as it shows how dangerous a time-changing (pun intended) invention could be. I actually got myself in suspense when writing this. ._. Stupid me. Anyway, sorry for the late update, great thanks to danny-longstride (Danny) for reminding me to update it, if he didn't, I would've been still slacking away ^^  
BIG THANKS TO DANNY :D AND TOO ALL OF YOU TOO! NOT FORGETTING YOU GUYS WHO SUPPORTS ME!**


End file.
